


Game On

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M, Making Out, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Boruto had been looking forward to the first day of the new school year, but that day gets turned on its  head when his club is threatened and the school’s resident bad boy takes an interest in him. However, he soon figured out that he can use this to his advantage.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 27





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a high school AU with a flirty Kawaki. I drew some fanart that’s posted on the KawaBoru discord server. May link later. 🙈🖤💖

Boruto shoveled the last bits of eggs in his mouth before he bounced up from the kitchen table and grabbed his backpack hanging on his chair, giving his little sister's head a pat on his way past her. "See you, Hima. Bye mom!"

"Did you get your lunch?" She called after him from the kitchen sink.

"Yeah, it's in my bag!" The blond assured her as he quickly put on his sneakers, already at the front door.

"Alright, have a good day. I love you!"

"Love you too!" Boruto yelled back to her and then was out the door, wincing slightly when it slammed behind him. He was going to hear about that later.

While the blue-eyed boy usually left his house in a hurry every morning, today was special in a number of ways, one being that it was his first day as a senior in high school. He was at the top of the food chain so to speak and was old enough to enjoy the finer things in life. Well, most of them at least, like the senior field trips for example. Not to mention he had now moved up from vice president to president of the video game club since the previous one graduated last year. A few other members graduated as well, but most of his friends were still in the club and their first meeting of the new year would be held this afternoon after classes.

The icing on the cake, however, was the release of Dragon Hunters. It was hyped to be the best dungeon game to date, exceeding other competitors by graphics, content, and multiplayer features. Boruto had saved up for it all summer and it was scheduled to arrive around dinner time, but he would have access to the digital version along with everyone else, although it was a free preview and barely tapped into the storyline. He planned to play the preview during club hours with his fellow members and then hopefully a good bit of the physical copy at home before he turned in for the night.

Sadly the developers weren't releasing a full digital copy of the game and the physical ones had sold out fast, but he could enjoy it all the same and was one of the lucky ones to get his hands on it. His day would be full of excitement and he was pumped up for it, so much so that he didn't spend the train ride to school on his DS like he normally would, instead texting his friends and geeking out about playing Dragon Hunters. There was some time to spare when he walked past the school gates and debated on what to do, part of him wanting to go to the classroom early and see who was there, and the other part of him wanting to check on the clubroom to make sure everything was in order.

Boruto ended up choosing the clubroom given he would see who was in his class once school started anyway. The blond made his way through the halls towards the back of the school, entering one of the separate buildings behind it, but his good mood was slightly dampened when he reached the clubroom door. It was locked up tight, the key in the hands of the video game club's adviser, who was most likely in the teacher's lounge. It was a minor oversight and he would still have time to look around if he hurried, so once again he was in the main building and dodged other students on his way through the halls. The teacher's lounge was on the third floor, but it didn't get a lot of traffic since the rest of the floor wasn't used for classrooms, the principal's office, counseling offices, and records office taking up the majority of the space.

He had just rounded the corner to the third flight of stairs when he ran into someone, bouncing off and landed flat on his backside with a grunt. Boruto looked up to apologize, but his words caught in his throat, blue eyes slightly widening. The person he had bumped into was another boy much larger than he was, ebony hair trimmed into an undercut, the shorter hairs a contrasting blond. Stormy grey eyes narrowed and expression completely blank, his right eyebrow pierced as well as both of his ears, a numeral tattoo setting under his left eye. If that wasn't enough to be out of dress code then the way he wore his uniform would have surely done it.

The boy's black jacket was entirely unbuttoned, exposing the grey shirt underneath it that was untucked over the matching black slacks. If he was coming from the third floor still looking like that then he obviously didn't care about the rules and Boruto was probably about to get cussed out.

"Something on my face or do you think I just look that good?" He asked, voice deep and surprisingly amused for how stoic his face was.

Now that he mentioned it, he was rather good looking, very muscular too if his stature was anything to go by. Picking a fight with this guy was definitely not a good idea, but Boruto was braver than he was intelligent, a trait he blamed on his dad. "Is that tattoo real?"

The raven clicked his tongue and offered his hand. "Do I look like I'd walk around with a fucking fake tattoo?"

Boruto took his hand, not expecting the gesture and taking it as a sign that he wasn't upset at him for crashing into him. "How should I know, I don't know you. I figured it was real or it was fake and you were trying too hard." He shrugged, smiling a little. "Sorry about running into you like that, I wasn't paying attention. You good?"

"Damn," he chuckled and leaned over Boruto, his frame tall enough to force him to step back, but the wall was right behind him. He was caged in before he could react and the guy's face was barely a breath away from his own. "First you run into me, then you accuse me of having a fake tattoo, and trying too hard? Who the hell am I trying for?"

Maybe he was upset after all. "I don't know, who are you trying for?" He asked, never knowing when to back down. He didn't respond well to bullies, jocks, or assholes in general, but he wasn't sure what kind of a person he was dealing with yet. Probably a delinquent.

His pierced brow cocked in amused surprise and then he licked his lips before smirking at him. "Well, I'm not usually one to try for anyone, but maybe I can make an exception."

Was he flirting with him? "H-huh?" Boruto responded dumbly, caught completely off guard.

"Just sayin'... you are kinda cute. Wanna be mine?"

The taller boy was blatantly experienced, either quickly figuring out that the blond was gay or simply not caring if he was, but his words left Boruto blushing all the same at being hit on so strongly. "No thanks."

"No thanks?" He put on a pout and inched his face even closer. One centimeter more and they'd be kissing. "Come on. Promise you will be glad you agreed."

Boruto turned his head before ducking under his arm, narrowly escaping and popping out behind him, heart beating wildly as he pulled his backpack further up his shoulder. "I'm flattered, but I don't date strangers. No matter how bold they are."

He turned to face Boruto fully again and slid his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Not to point out the obvious, but if you're dating me, we technically won't be strangers."

"How's that work?" The blond asked, curious about the logic there.

"Because we'll be dating, damn." He shrugged his left shoulder. "What's your name?"

The shorter boy still didn't get it, but answered his question anyway. "Boruto. And you?"

"Kawaki," he responded and pulled his left hand out of his pocket, stepping closer and wrapping his arm around Boruto's shoulders. "Well, would you look at that. We're not strangers anymore. Let's ditch and go on our first date."

Definitely a delinquent. "Nice try, but the answer is still no." Boruto was smiling oddly enough, enjoying their little banter, not noticing that his time was running out and class would be starting soon. "Do you come on to all the boys like this? I haven't seen you around before, are you a freshman?"

"Freshman?" He laughed loudly at that and patted Boruto's chest, even snorting. "Shit, that was a good one. I'm a senior, actually. You must live in a hole around here not to know me."

"Maybe you're not as popular as you think you are," The blond told him and patted his chest right back, momentarily distracted by how solid and firm it was. "I'm a senior too."

"Cutest one I've seen yet," Kawaki said and pulled his arm back, then smacked Boruto on his behind, making him blush again. "Bells about to ring, gotta go before I get sucked into class. Take a raincheck on our date."

"It's not happening!" Boruto called after him as he tried to get his racing pulse under control. He couldn't believe that guy, calling him cute and then having the nerve to smack his backside like that. Kawaki was proving to be more than just bold.

A few seconds after the raven left his view, the blond realized that their chance encounter had cost him the clubroom key. He wouldn't make it to class in time if he got it and checked the clubroom now, but surprisingly he didn't regret it, secretly happy about the attention he had received even if it was from a flirt. Boruto went back down the stairs as well and stopped at the second floor to head to his classroom. Shikadai and Metal had saved him a seat, hoping the three of them would finally be in the same class, and the blond was ecstatic that it finally happened. He went over to them and sat down just as the bell rang, sending all the other students to their seats before the teacher arrived right on time.

The day went by a lot slower than he would have liked, but it wasn't too bad and he got to talk about Dragon Hunters with all the club members at lunch. However, things really went downhill after the final bell rang and the advisor for the video game club pulled him aside, giving him the key and some bad news. The club didn't have enough members to continue. If at least three new members weren't recruited then the club would have to disband, leaving the room up for grabs and possibly ending forever, overtaken by a new club started by freshmen. Boruto couldn't believe it and didn't want his year as president to end like that. Determined and a little panicked, he sent Shikadai, Metal, and the other members to search for people to join.

Three people shouldn't be too difficult to find and yet if the blond couldn't manage to find one then they were probably screwed. He went around the halls asking almost every student he passed, catching those on their way home and targeting the ones he knew weren't in clubs yet, but it seemed like that majority of the freshmen had already been swiped by other clubs during orientation yesterday. This was Boruto's fault, he hadn't thought to go and recruit more members, forgetting that they needed a required amount to keep going. He had been too excited about becoming president and playing Dragon Hunters. He wasn't thinking about the good of the club at all, focusing on himself and his own desires.

There was no way he could meet up with the others without finding someone, he owed them that much at least, but he was becoming desperate as more time passed. He couldn't find anyone that was interested and there were barely any students left roaming the hallways now. His chances were slipping through his fingers and as he spotted someone rounding the corner, he ran over to them and took hold of their arm, preventing them from leaving.

"Wait! Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to know if . . ." Boruto trailed off as the guy turned around and he got a proper look at him. "K-Kawaki?"

"Finally ready for the date?" He asked with a subtle smile. "Don't worry, I won't mind you getting handsy."

Boruto let go of him, hands waving in the air, "I didn't mean to! This doesn't mean anything, I was . . . I was trying to find . . ." Surely asking the raven was a bad idea. Even if on the small chance that he did like video games, he wouldn't go as far as joining a club for it. Would he? The blond wasn't in a position to be picky. "I need your help."

"Somebody fucking with you?" He asked, brows creasing as his eyes narrowed and he wrapped a strong arm around Boruto. "Came to the right guy. I'll kick their fucking ass."

"Uh, no, not that," He chuckled despite the situation he was in. "More like I need a favor. You see, the club I'm in will have to disband if I don't find some new members by tomorrow. It doesn't have to be permanent if you don't want to, but it'd be great if you could stay until we found someone else to take your place. Would you help me out?"

"If you're gonna be there, I'm in."

"Really? You're not even going to ask what it is?" It was more than a little surprising, was that all it took? How could simply being there be enough of a trade off?

"Who cares? All that matters is I'm there for my adorable little boyfriend." He grinned and ruffled Boruto's hair. "Though I might take a kiss to seal the deal."

Now it made more sense, Kawaki had a one-track mind. "Boyfriend? K-kiss? I didn't offer any of that!" He said as his heart started pounding again.

"You want me or not?" Kawaki challenged.

He doubted he could find someone else before tomorrow morning and he didn't want to let the rest of the club down. "Well . . . yes, okay. Deal." Boruto agreed and tried not to think about what he had just done too much. "But only for as long as you're in the club. If you leave then we're over."

"Fine. I'm not going anywhere." Kawaki chuckled. "Guess you're mine for good."

Boruto didn't know about that, but he decided to be the bold one this time and entwined their fingers, blushing as he began pulling the taller boy down the hall. "Let's go then, there's no time like the present. Welcome to the video game club. If you ever have any problems or concerns you can talk to the president . . . me."

"President blond baby, got it." Kawaki hummed. "A gamer, huh? I play sometimes. Rather play with you though."

"No inappropriate conduct in the clubroom." Boruto quickly shot down and wondered how on earth he was going to survive this. "If you want to take me on in the virtual world, though, I'd be glad to show you how it's done." He said cheekily, but his thoughts were on how big and warm his hand was.

"Virtual fuckery?" Kawaki asked as if impressed. "Damn, I'm new to it, but it sounds hot."

"No! I mean actual games." He clarified, realizing that he somehow got stuck with a perverted delinquent as a boyfriend. He was screwed.

"Well, you have time to change your mind." He was shameless and cocky, even in the way he smiled. "I'll play with you however you want it though. Don't you worry."

Boruto paused for a moment, stopping them both to figure out if he really meant that. "Promise?"

"Give me a kiss and I'll think about it."

"Wha—but you just said—" The blond cut himself off and did his best not to get worked up. If this arrangement was going to work, he had to learn to give and take. "One kiss and you'll play a video game with me?"

"Anything you want, baby." Kawaki grinned and went as far as hunching over so he was easily accessible to Boruto.

Even with a flaming face, he didn't back down no matter how embarrassed he was, swallowing hard before closing his eyes. Boruto could hear his heart thumping in his eardrums as he closed the distance between them, gently pressing his lips against Kawaki's for a couple seconds before he pulled away, voice coming out in a high-pitched whisper, "t-that okay?"

Kawaki's tongue ran over his lips and then he secured his right arm around Boruto's waist, pulling him closer. "Strawberry? Chapstick? I think you might have the softest lips I've ever kissed. I need another to be sure though."

A sudden thought occurred to him and he was speaking before he could think it through, "you better not be kissing anyone else."

"Possessive, huh? That's okay, me too." Kawaki smiled and leaned in until his lips were nearly brushing Boruto's. "If I have you to kiss all the time, why would I kiss anyone else?"

He hadn't meant to voice his thoughts, but arranged or not, he wasn't going to tolerate cheating. "Possessive . . . and demanding. I want two games now." Boruto told him and didn't give him any chance to negotiate, wrapping his arms around his neck as he kissed him again. If he was going to have a boyfriend, regardless of the conditions, he might as well enjoy it.

Kawaki's left arm wound around him as well, and he tilted his head, heeding the opportunity by slipping his tongue into Boruto's mouth and seeking out his own. The blue-eyed boy shivered and shyly gave the raven's tongue little kitten licks in response, which earned him a gruff sound of approval from the taller boy. Boruto knew starting something like this was naive and risky, but he couldn't resist the temptation once he was given an excuse to bask in it, excited to see where this boyfriend thing would go. Maybe their little game would end with a real romance.


End file.
